1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are applied to various industry fields including, e.g., automobiles and ships as well as electronic equipment, the importance of the semiconductor industry has increased. In addition, as the semiconductor devices may be an important aspect in determining quality of the automobile and/or the ship, a demand for high performance semiconductor devices is increasing. In accordance with the demand, semiconductor technologies are being developed to realize high density integration, low power consumption, and/or high speed operation of the semiconductor device.
Data storage ability and characteristics of information writing and erasing are becoming more essential because these abilities and characteristics may affect reliability of various equipment embedded with a non-volatile memory device.